Touch Too Much
by satelliteblues21
Summary: PDLD with a twist. Lets just say Finn has a night out that he won't ever forget.Takes place anytime mid season 5, but most likely post ‘Wedding Bell Blues’ ONESHOT


Inspired by the many great PDLD fics out there I got inspired to dip my toes into the pond of Finn writing. Takes place anytime mid season 5, but most likely post '_Wedding __Bell__ Blues'_

AN: I want to apologise now as the writing is pretty rough and it isn't the best thought out story (I've had the last scene going 'round in my head for ages), but just go with it. Review if ya like even if its just to abuse me. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **own none of it, and thankfully so.

* * *

She had an excentric sense of humour, that quite well matched his own and not only that, he could sense, don't ask him how, that she had a hidden side to her that not too many people knew of.

When he had first spotted her sitting at the bar, he did what any self-respecting man would do; he went over and bought her a drink.

She entered the pub with only one thought on her mind. Too get as drunk as possible. You see, she had just gotten in to a big fight with her boyfriend and needed a release from all her current problems. Yes this was unusual for her as she normally didn't drink, let alone go out by herself, to a bar of all places, but she wasn't feeling too good at the moment, and as previously mentioned, she needed just one night were she could just forget everything.

When she heard his voice she just melted. She hadn't even had a drink yet and she was already intoxicated. It was his accent, soft and yearning she knew she wouldn't be able resist.

He couldn't believe it. Here he was with one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. The depth of her fathomless blue eyes coupled with her long, brown hair that smelt of vanilla and, what was it, yes, a hint of Jasmine.

God, he loved that smell, he thought he was in heaven.

Yeah, she was a brunette, not what he normally went for, but there was nothing normal 'bout this woman. If he had to describe this ethereal beauty underneath him, he could safely admit that '_She had the face of an angel, smilin' with sin. The body of Venus with arms'_. And that was only the beginning of her charm.

Poised above her, gazing down at her with those piecing eyes, was a beautiful creature. She thought of him as an Adonis, but as she had had quite a bit to drink she could be accused of bias. While he was definitely a good looking man, with a big, strong chest and well defined abs, it was his accent that, she knew that she was right, is what had finally won her over.

He didn't waste much time peering down at her as he quickly ravaged her mouth. Her lips where so soft and yielding and she tasted of cherries, immediately making him re-evaluate the worth of the fruit. He ran his left hand down the side of her body as his right continued to support his body weight, but couldn't tell you much more after that because as she opened her mouth and their tongues meet, he definitely knew he had died and gone to heaven; because nothing could ever be this good.

She had to feel him. Skin on skin; it was a primal urge. She was burning up, the way he was touching, no caressing her; like a deity, was like he had known her forever. As his lips left hers and he headed downwards to rain kisses on her throat, she moaned and raked her hands down his back.

Not being able to take it too much longer, especially when he started suckling on her breasts, she forcibly removed his blue silk shirt; absently noting that it matched her eyes. She was getting feverishly hot, and my God what he could do with his tongue. As a series of moans escaped her, he briefly came back up to her lips to again taste cherries, before again heading south.

Much, much further south.

Just as she was about to go tumbling over the precipice he entered her in one quick thrust; and almost lost it. He began a gentle rhythm that quickly had her moaning and groaning; who knew such a small body was capable of launching such an amazing aria, but he quickly drowned her out as he joined her over the edge just a few minutes latter.

She wasn't prepared, and he took her by surprise when he entered her. Not that she didn't mind, of course but the pace he set when he began moving inside her was, again, surprisingly slow. Not something she expected of him. These were all after thoughts however, as she was nearly passed out, out of shear bliss.

She knew her voice was going to be shot the next day but as she reached her second peak she couldn't help but match him in vocalising her pleasure.

He wasn't one for the vocalising, which could be considered strange given his personality, but with her he couldn't help it. With a bittersweet sentiment, he was sure to treasure this moment for a long time to come, as he knew he wouldn't get this opportunity again. A girl as good as her was never going to be his and it was with thoughts like these he drifted of to sleep.

She was surprised, again that word, at the purely content feeling that was finding its way through her body as she wafted off to sleep; this was because she didn't really know the man stretch out beside her.

The next morning, or was it afternoon, he was awoken by the incessant, annoying ringing of a mobile phone.

Not realising exactly where he was, he finally found the offending object, in a pocket of discarded jeans.

"Hello" he managed to croak out

"Finn?" a disbelieving, whispered reply came.

"Yeah"

Suddenly the phone line went dead. Not really caring who it was, as by the ring tone it wasn't his, he got back into bed and went back to sleep.

On the other end of the line, the caller sat staring off into the distance in a shock induced trance, not hearing somebody enter the room and greet her.

"Morning, Ace."

But Rory didn't reply. All she could think was, '_What exactly was Finn doing answering my mothers mobile phone at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning.'_

* * *

AN: well there u go, a twist on the old pdld (finn and lorelai, just not the one u were thinkin'). Send all ur hate mail to me I don't care, it just had to be done. Again I apologise for the shit writing. 

AN2: the lyric included her is taken from "touch too much" by acca dacca © Copyright 1979 J.Albert & Son Pty Ltd.( Australia)


End file.
